


We roll like waves

by Angelicasdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bar Owner Dean Winchester, Bartender Dean, Computer Tech Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Dates, Geek Dean Winchester, Hawaii, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Plot Twists, Relationship Problems, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surfer Castiel, Walks On The Beach, not slow burn at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Bartender Dean Winchester has been keeping a watchful eye on a certain Novak in his town, conflicting with himself whether to actually tell about his harbored secrets and lust would help or make his life go down hill. But he doesn't get to ask, because the spotlight is transferred to Castiel Novak





	1. Chapter 1

The cool sand tickled as it slipped between Dean's toes, the grainy feel scratching at his sensitive skin and sending a buzz through him. The air whipped against his face, pushing his hair in all sorts of directions and making it messier. Not to mention the humidity that attacked, setting skin to feel damp.

But he didn't mind it, his eyes trained on the musclar torso peaking from the water, Dean smiled to himself as the long haired beauty swam towards an incoming wave. He watched with interest as the man laid flat on his stomach, pushing himself closer and finally under the wave. "You know" Sam started, his tone already filled with his matter-of-fact attitude "Telepathy isn't your superpower. So eye sexing him up won't win him over" He said, taking a bite of his pretzel.

"Did you just say.. sexing?" Dean asked, mock already trailing heavily in his voice. Sam started bluntly for a second then shrugged "and besides, I'm just admiring from a far. No 'eye sexin' whatsoever" Dean countered, pushing his sunglasses up and taking out his contacts. Sam reached for the contacts case and handed it over, watching as Dean rubbed his eyes and carefully placed the plastic torture devices in their container.

"Admiring that ass, I've seen you Drool over his body more than over pie." Sam cackled, pointing his pretzel at Dean "not to mention you acting like a shy puppy when he talks to you. Remember during aloha week when he was serving out drinks and brought you a cocktail. You almost fainted just by being in close proximity with him." Sam added "And of course during New year's Eve when you almost decked Ashton because he received a kiss on the cheek from him"

"God, Just stop making me relive traumatic experiences" Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled off his shirt "Just because I get nervous around him, doesn't mean I like-like him" And at that Sam wheezed with laughter, bending over and almost doing a full sit up from sheer uncontrollable laughter.

"Dean you act more obvious than I was with Jess. Just admit you have crush on him and go ask him on a date. I mean, you'll give the entire country relief from your stubbornness. And plus, I've heard that He's free for Gina's Hula party and you could ask him to be your partner" Sam suggested after calming down, poking his brother with his elbow "come on, He'll slip away if you don't take action. I mean, he's hot and nice. Someone's ought to snap him up before you get a chance" He truthfully continued, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder lightly "Take your chances. Promise it'll be worth it"

____________________________________

"This is Re-di-cu-las" Will shouted as he practically busted into Dean's room "Can you fucking believe that bitch  _Sindy_ " He said quickly, putting as much hatred and poise in her name before continuing "Would straight up go to my Got-dam shop and ask for  _laxies._ Mother flipping laxies!" Will shook his head unapprovingly, his dreadlocks swinging behind him. Dean peaked from over his magazine and raised an eyebrow "Well, humor me Mr fantastic. How the shit did she find out about laxies when the only person I gave news to that was  _me_!?"

"William she's no-"

"You bet-ch-your ass she is!" Will exclaimed, he took a deep breath and sat down on Dean's bean bag "But other than that. How was your day?" He asked, his mood shifting a 180 in a matter of two deep breaths.

"Well, I got a surfboard to the chin and a sunburn. But on the plus side, Sam wasn't watching." Dean said blatantly, flipping the page of his magazine as he talked. Will stared for a moment, sensing that there was another thing to add to that sentence. Dean looked up again, locking eyes with will before sighing and closing the magazine "Cas was the one to help me after getting surfboard-ed to the face."

"Ohh, is pretty boy making progress?" Will teased, leaning on his elbows "Tell me details"

Dean licked his lips before setting down the magazine and giddly sitting cross-legged "So you know Tim? He's a shit surfer-"

"-you're not any better-"

"-Ouch, but anyway. We were surfing beside each other when this wave came and basically pushed his surfboard in my face." Dean summed up "So I bleed a little, whine a little and there was Castiel just striding along with his surf board and worried smile and first-aid kit and I almost pissed my damn swimsuit" Dean breathed dreamily "He knelt beside me and fixed me up, gave me his pretty smile and said if I needed anything he's available. And that was it basically"

"Ohh ma-lord." Will gleefully squeals "You should ask him on a date man!" Dean tsks and turns his head slightly "What? Still shy?"

"It's not a matter of shy, El. It's just, I'm not his type. He's all relaxed evenings and afternoon tea and I'm all rock band and vodka with coffee in the morning." Dean explained, twisting his hands together in weird shapes as he spoke. Will nodded thoughtfully and leaned back into the beanbag.

"Look, man, That may have been the weirdest euphinism I've heard since your ACDC Taylor Swift one but I can tell you one thing I've heard a million times that's actually kind of true" Will spoke slowly, his voice laced with sincerity and lightweight teasing "Opposites attract, man, I mean you two could balance each other out. Every successful relationship I've seen had the two partners polar opposites of each other. Take Karlos and Alex for example. Karlos has long hair and dreadlocks, he listens to pop music and has tattoos all over. While Alex has a pixie cut, she listens to Alternative rock music and she is a ballet dancer. I mean, aside from their personalities they're nowhere near same." Will assured, a little bit of determination seeping through "There's also Jason and Lelia. Randy and Luis. Oh, and Most importantly, Bobby and Ellen. I mean, have you seen them man?! They're like pairing the Grinch with Mrs Clause." Dean felt a smile tug at his mouth from Will's utter determination in him, he nodded before leaning back and laying on his back.

"Don't go com-Com-" Will slipped over his tongue "Com-pla-cate-ing this over yourself, man." He finally spat out, a satisfied grin Gracing his features.

"You're getting better at English" Dean noted, Raising a thumbs up towards him and closing his eyes.

"And you, my friend, are getting better at stalling. I'm sure I'll die from old age before you two get together" Will joked, standing up and pushing Dean's legs with his feet "Now, Come on, I didn't come here for Reassurances and therapy. Gina wants our help to set up the bonfire, But you'll just go and ogle over Greek-God Novak I'm sure" Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shoes and quickly slid his feet in them.

_____________________

__

Dean brushed off the smell of oil from his hands as he worked on the old furnace, the heat blasting against his face and setting sweat rolling down his sides. He sighed as the fire died again, the nail he'd just secured falling to the ground "What kind of sorcery" he whispered to himself, picking up the nail and throwing it on the tool box. He stepped back in frustration and took a look at the rusty old metal piece. The pipe connecting the furnace to the main heaters keeps breaking, making the safety mechanism (Curticy of one Carlos Santiago) keeps shutting down the fire. He tried blocking the broken pipe, nailing on a new one and even putting cement on the cracks. It never worked as the cement wouldn't settle, Dean suspected it was because of the salty layer forming around the basement. But he did some research and he was wrong, so he just brushed it as a curse.

He rummaged mindlessly around his tool box, his fingers brushing the metallic screwdriver and he's reminded how dirty his hands actually are. He sighs and wipes his palms on his thighs, licking his lips and deciding that the furnace could wait a few. He took a breath and turned on his heel, making his way upstairs and avoiding a handful of people till he was on the porch. Sam appeared beside him, handing him a can of diet Coke and clapping his shoulder. "You'll figure it out soon" He reassured, leaning on the fence "Plus, if  _you_ fail to fix it, we're getting a new one" Dean chuckled, chugging his Coke and leaning on his side.

"Thanks for the compliment. But I'm not giving up on that, might go and buy adhesives and just bullshit it." Dean said, licking his lips and giving a small smile. Sam scoffed but smiled back, looking over the horizon and dropping his head.

"This was really a catch wasn't it?" Sam said mesmerized, Dean nodded to himself. The move to Hawaii was indeed the biggest good choice they've made, it wasn't recent at all, almost a dozen years ago, but they still remember their days stumbling into an old rugged house in the suburbs of Texas. After Dean graduated he worked his ass off for two years, gaining enough money to buy two tickets to Hawaii and renting a small apartment. They we're lucky Bobby and Ellen adopted them and gave them jobs and a family. Sam did leave for a few years attending college and meeting, his then girlfriend now wife, Jessica, and when Sam returned with the news of engagement and a smile so big Dean thought his cheeks would bleed, Dean knew they were moving towards best.

And now here they are.

A lawyer with a wife and two children, a loving family, a good reputation plus a peaceful life.

And his brother, an engineer with a successful bar and a family that appreciates him.

"I mean, No offense to Texas, but yeah; definitely a catch" Dean shrugged, toeing the floorboards and staring at the ground mindlessly "Plus, Grayson would last in Texas. Little guy whines when it's a little under 78 Fahrenheit. Imagine him in a true Texan winter, he wouldn't last a day in Dallas." Sam snorted, raising a hand to cover his mouth and bending a hit.

"Remember the two kids moving from Colombia? Their first winter we had to lend them of most our jackets." Sam reminded, settling on one of his swinging chairs and tucking his foot under him. Dean smirked and sat parallel to Sam "Not only that, but they had to spend most their time in our living room so they wouldn't freeze. Guess Mom really struck gold when she fought for that fireplace." Dean beamed, His heart filling with a strange hurt. It wasn't hunting him that his parents passed, it wasn't painful or sadistic. They just grew too old. And Dean was over that, but there are some days where Dean would remember a joke his mom would tell. Or a movie his dad would quote. Sometimes even a memory would make it's way into one of their conversations and they'd sit and reminisce together. He'd feel a strange feeling of longing for their presence, but it's gone as quickly as it appears.

"Yeah, She was a woman of future eyesight"

____________________________

__

Dean leaned over the bar as he talked over the music, his throat straining against the loud beat "Whatever suits you man. An Angel shot is our most ordered" He shouted, the new tourist in front of him looking at his menu puzzled. Dean kept his smile on as the man darted his eyes along the menu. He sighed and turned to other costumers till that one could make up his mind.

Charlie, a red headed college girl, took her place on the bar stool "Hey Shithead" she greeted warmly, setting her laptop on the bar "I need extra noise today. since the servers fell while sending my assay, I need to write two to compensate" she huffed half-heartedly. Dean saluted like a soldier and grabbed her a beer.

"Which Mix today?" He asked routinely, and Charlie put up three fingers "Ah, Gotcha"

Dean maneuvered through the crowd and into the sound room, where Tyler lay lining up songs and checking the lights "Hey" He greeted briefly. Dean pulled up Charlie's mix and Tyler nodded, adding a few songs in the middle and giving Dean the thumbs up.

"Yo, Your Husband is here" Tyler said with a grin, pointing towards the entrance where, lo and behold, One Castiel Novak was making his entrance. Dean stared for a moment and then looked away, catching Tyler's knowing look and sending him a glare. "Just play the damn music" Dean grumbled, Walking through the crowd with his sorry's rolling mindlessly from his mouth as he bumped into people.

"Cas, Hey. Ar-are you lost or something?" Dean asked, the smile that unconsciously slipped on his face falling slightly. Castiel gave a toothy smile and leaned in to Dean's ear, the slightest bit of hair brushing against Dean's cheek.

"I'm not lost, just looking for a past time" He said, his voice not quite enough to be unheard but not exactly loud enough to be clear. Dean nodded, resisting the urge to tuck Castiel's hair behind his ears and gesturing widely behind him.

"Well, be my guest." Dean shouted as Castiel leaned back, shadowing over Dean slightly as he stood on the steps. Dean shrugged his head towards the bar as he started walking backwards, a shy smile gracing his face. Castiel followed, dodging the drunken bodies dancing around. Dean quickly made a list of what Castiel might like, since he wasn't a frequent visitor, only coming by if a party is held or an event is being hosted, it's safe to say he was a wild card.

"So, I'll get you a menu and check in in about a minute and...yeah" Dean awkwardly slapped the bar before grabbing Charlie's menu and handing it to Castiel "Be right back" He quickly said as Castiel nodded to himself and sat on the nearest barstool, Dean glanced at him for a second before grabbing a hold of Tyler again. "Okay, Quick question. How do I act cool?"

Tyler gave a surprised look before taking out his headphones and steadying the beat. "Well, A few tips won't work in your case so" Tyler leaned and grabbed Dean wrist, rolling up Dean's flannel till it was at his elbows "And like" he mumbled, patting his own pockets in search of an item, Finally he pulled out a small container of gel "Here, put some on and style your hair" Tyler said as he extended the gel to Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Tyler sighed, dragging two fingers across the gel and rubbing his hands together and running his hands through Dean's hair, pulling on it's edges to form a slight mohawk "alright, now don't say awesome as much as you do, don't act like you got caught buying drugs every time he talks to you and just talk, don't go mute. Oh and if he catches you blushing just say it's the alcohol getting to you." Tyler listed, patting Dean and pushing him to the door "Oh wait, I forget" Tyler quickly adds, grabbing Deans forearm and dragging him backwards "I heard he has a blindfold kink. So keep that in mind" He winked and finally pushed Dean out the door with a 'Good luck'. It took Dean a few seconds of running his fingers through his hair to realize what Tyler had said. Once it was absorbed Dean got a tiny whiplash and whispered a 'what the fuck' to himself. He spotted the long haired beauty sitting while looking at the menu like it personally offended him, deep in thought probably trying to decipher Will's nicknames for the drinks and meals.

Castiel glanced up slightly but quickly looked back and worked his mouth to say something. When Dean sat across him he finally talked "What the heck is a 'Lemonade Barbanosa?'. I mean, it sounds delicious from the description but what kind of name is that?" He asked as he looked up to Dean, his eyes scanning his shifted appearance and shaking his head with an impressed smile "you look nice with your sleeves rolled up." He said and Dean grinned, mentally making a note to give Tyler a chocolate parfait as a thank you.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean managed to let out, his smile already hurting his cheeks "But away from my breathtaking looks, I'd suggest the Angel Blood." Dean pointed pointlessly at the menu and grabbed a bottle of water from the ice box under the bar.

"By the way..." Castiel started, setting down the menu "What's up with your obsession with Angels?" He asked, leaning on his palm waiting for Dean to answer. Dean tried to make up a story to avoid the embarrassing truth. And while it may look sweet to others; Dean hates to go soft in front of people. But Cas gets an exception, this time.

"Well, my parents had a thing for Angels, they used to tell me and Sammy that Angels are watching us and protecting us. And it stuck around, Sam and I getting fond of Angels. So when I opened the bar, Every person in the family got to chose their drink or meal. And as a family token, Each item has to have 'Angel' in it" Dean explained, His cheeks flushing slightly at the memories of Mary Winchester, traveling from New York and spending her scarce money just to witness the beginning of her son's business.

"That's so sweet. Wow," Castiel smiled, running a hand through his hair to tame it. Dean didn't seem to realize this before but Castiel looked absurdly good tonight, more so than usual. His hair had gotten slightly cut, the sea water affecting it's edges and leaving them dry. Not to mention Cas' hair getting darker each month. The full blond he witnessed when he first arrived to kaunakakai is now smoothly transitioning to a solid dark brown. Dean at first thought Castiel had bleached his hair, but after seeing the other Novaks with the same unusual hair he realized it must be genes.

"So, uh" Dean awkwardly shifted his gaze after the few seconds of staring shared between them "pick a drink yet?" He asked, rubbing the side of his head. Castiel nodded and grinned, picking the menu again. "I'll take the Angel Blood and Jamaican Wings." He ordered and Dean perked up, Jamaican Wings are his speciality. Although the name, Jamaican Wings are actually a sandwich. It has all the breakup foods him and Will could make up, It took the name Jamaican Wings because Will had a terrible joke bestowed on him mid-way making the first prototype and it just stuck around.

The sandwich had Cheese, lettuce, Tomatoes, beef bacon, A chicken patty, a couple of sliced chicken wings, onions, pickles, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, Dean's special condiment and lightly toasted garlic bread buns. With a side of fries of course. It was a monstrosity and Seeing the fit Castiel Novak ordering it and eating it will be a blast.

Thought he doubts Castiel will have trouble finishing it.

Last year, Dean decided to make a challenge to bring costumers and tourists down to his bar. It was fairly easy, except for the time limit. The challenge was to eat two normal sized burgers, a jumbo sized fries and jug of Pepsi. In three minutes.

Now Dean did it and proved it's do-ability, Sam struggled but finished in 3 minutes 30 seconds. But Castiel fucking Novak finished in a whopping 2 minutes 12 seconds. Just twenty seconds before Dean and breaking the record. Now, Dean suspects it was because Castiel had just gotten off a diet after getting food poisoning, so his appetite was understandable.

"Be right back" Dean Grinned, Calling for Kali, A golden skinned beauty who Graced Dean with her existence and took half the load off of Dean. "Can you prepare a blood while I make a Jamaican?" Dean asked, his voice traveling to the tourist he was talking to previously and earning a terrified look. Dean realized how odd it had to sound and smiled with embarrassment itching at his chest.

_____________

  


__"Cheers!" Dean heard Will yell, the group of tourists around him raising their daiquiris. Dean sat in front of Castiel, watching in amusement as people got progressively drunk and started having fun, some dancing like nobody's watching, others yodeling lyrics and some just acting overall funny. Castiel has pushed aside his finished plate and sipped slowly on his Angel's Blood. The drink was basically a concussion of what gets people up and dancing. It has Vodka, Sprite, pomegranate juice and a few shots of fireball. As Dean watched Castiel's eyes get foggier and his words get more slurred he stuck beside him, shooing away any chance of people taking advantage of the man in front of him.

"Hey Dean?" Castiel started, making Dean look at him ready to hear whatever he has to offer "Would you like to go to Gina's party with me? I mean, if you don't have a date or anything." Castiel asked, his words not registering into Dean's mind correctly. Dean sat for a moment dumbfounded and mouth agape. When the wheels started turning in Dean's mind he was left speechless. Dean noticed Charlie urging him to talk but his mind was stuck between a long confession and sounding disinterested.

 Castiel clicked his tongue and straightened his back, biting his bottom lip in what Dean read as disappointment "I think you're drunk, Cas." Dean absentmindedly said, Castiel avoiding Dean's eyes

"Dean..." Castiel sighed "What time is it?" He asked Dean, who was to busy with his inner turmoil so Kali answered instead.

"It's half past ten. Do you need anything, else?" She asked, collecting the dirty dish and half empty glass. Castiel shook his head and bid his farewell to Kali "Um, Goodnight, Dean." He quickly managed before half walking half stumbling out the bar. Once Castiel was out of view Dean blinked stupidly, his brain catching up and forcing him to face what he just missed.

"Good Lord, I'm idiotic" he whispered to himself, pushing his hands against his palms and sighing loudly. Kali came back after putting the dishes in the sink and Will rejoiced with Dean. "You my friend, are as slow as a slug." He said disapprovingly "Go! Go after him and tell him that you'll go with  _him_ " Will encourages, pushing Dean into the crowd. Dean nodded in determination and set off, pushing through the crowd and finally exiting the bar. He saw nothing but pitch blackness, the sand already pushing through into his shoes. He walked a little bit in every direction, contemplating going to Cas' apartment but votes against it as the cold settled in, He'd freeze half way through it and to make it worse; his Impala is with Sam.

"Goddamnit" Dean whispered, giving a frustrated sigh and stomping back into the bar where he was greeted by Charlie and Will talking animatedly. "Don't talk to me right now" he grunted, sitting on the bar-stool and slumping down. Will patted his shoulder and pushed his cheesy fries towards Dean.

"Talk to him tomorrow" Will suggested, and the finalization in his voice settled Dean a bit. He can fix his mistake tomorrow. Hopefully he isn't too late.


	2. Chapter Two

 

The sun finally came out, and Dean groggily rolled out of bed. He quickly brushed up, deciding that the could grab cup of coffee from Bobby's shop while he's on his way. he quickly slipped out of his apartment and onto the streets. The air wasn't incredibly hot, though it was uncomfortable as Dean walked to the shop. He could already feel sweat rolling down his back and he doesn't exactly know if that's the nerves or just the sun doing its work.

The bell rings as Dean enters, his shoes squeaking against the newly cleaned floors. Jo, a bright headed blond with a fishtail styled tightly, stepped out to greet him. She smiled and quickly wrote down Dean's regular, setting it on machine and pressing a button that made the coffee brewers inside work automatically "Good morning, good sir" She greeted enthusiastically, leaning on the table between them.

"Good morning, kid. Old man's not here?" Dean asked, ruffling her hair in hopes it annoys her. She rolls her eyes but calls for Bobby to see Dean "What's got you all worked up this morning?" She mutters, stepping to the side as Bobby's footsteps echoes through and he walked out.

"Hey, bobby" he says nervously "So, Since you're ever the romantic, I need your help" Jo moved from behind the counter and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean could already sense the teasing and gushing she'll mount him with. "Got yourself a pickle? Was it your boy?" Bobby raised an eyebrow and Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's not my boy. But yeah, it was Cas" Dean dejectedly said, Jo hopping beside him and basically squealing "tell me everything".

_________________________________________

Dean held the packaged cupcake close to his chest as he walked through the sand, already spotting Cas' surfboard embedded into the sand. Dean took a look around, noticing Gina laughing loudly before grabbing hold of Castiel's wrist. Dean frowned and looked down at his cupcake.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Castiel was drunk, and he probably didn't mean the invitation. Plus, Gina seemed to have replaced him and it'd be too awkward for him to go there and accept Castiel's invitation when he's taken.

Unfortunately, Will grabbed ahold of Dean's arm and dragged him to Gina and Cas. Secretly though, he was eternally thanking Will. "Cas, Dean and I have something to tell you. If it isn't too rude, alone would be better" Gina looked between Dean and Castiel's shared stare, a smile gracing her features and she stepped aside. Will gave Dean a firm squeeze over his shoulder and walked away, trailing to where Charlie laid taking a tan.

"I..." Dean started, his cheeks flushing red with sudden embarrassment and he broke contact with Castiel "I brought you a cupcake as a sorry for the bad ending. I understand if you were drunk and didn't mean the invitation, but if you're still up to it: I'd be glad to go to Gina's party with you" Dean said, the words stinging a bit as he thought about the possibility of Cas refusing his acceptance. And it would hurt more knowing that the reason isn't because he isn't even a little bit gay. Castiel had had same-sex relationships in the past, Though they always broke off since Castiel wasn't 'their type' anymore.

Dean extended the cupcake, his knuckles pushing lightly against Castiel's chest. Castiel smiled widely and grabbed Dean's wrist, lowering the cupcake and saying "And here I thought you came to break off what little we had" Dean blushed even more at the contact between them "And of course I wasn't drunk, I'm not  _that_ lightweight." He added, letting go of Dean's wrists and scratching his growing beard. Dean stood motionless for a second before Castiel rolled his eyes and finalized "I'll come pick you up at six. Hopefully you don't mind a little bit of wind in your hair" he winked, clearly something Dean wasn't used to because he almost choked and Castiel laughed "See you soon, Dean. I've got a wave calling for me"

_______________________________

Dean impatiently paced around his apartment, Sam and Jess already 20 minutes late. And their house is only a ten minute walk away! That only leaves two hours and ten minutes for them to plan his outfit for the party, and Castiel said he'd come by ten minutes early since they want to arrive early and take a seat at the bar before other people take them. Dean almost broke down, at least six button up lined up on his bed. Sam had texted that he'll drive Jess to help him, and so far he failed executing his promise.

The clock was ticking by, And Dean decided to work out some other ticks about his appearance today. He worked out his cologne and shoes (or rather, flip-flops) and his hair gel (Yes he had different hair gels with different smells but he never told anyone since it's too embarrassing...sue him).

Finally, after around half an hour of Dean Smell testing his colognes and making his apartment smell like bath and body works, the doorbell rang and Jess' cheery presence calmed Dean a bit. "What's up, buttercup?" She greeted, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking to where Dean had his clothes spread. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Cas will drool over you." She cooed, picking up a black V-neck and placing it on Dean's chest "Do you have shorts? You're going to a beach party, jeans just won't do" She said, opening Dean's closet and taking out a few shorts.

"But it'll be cold..." He whispered to himself, already knowing that the weather will be generously warm and his protest went to nothing. Jess hummed, folding the jeans Dean had out and placing them inside Dean's closet.

"Here, try these on while I plan out a few more combinations and then we'll choose." Dean nodded, Taking the V-Neck and white shorts Jess stuck out for him.

________________________________

Dean waited anxiously after Cas' text, he scanned around the street for any sign of him. A few seconds passed before Dean heard the engine of Cas' motor roaring through the streets. Dean watched with a smile as Castiel pulled up in front of him and took off his helmet. "Mind if I take you for a spin?" Castiel asked, taking a helmet from behind him and sticking it out for Dean to take.

"And here I was, gelling my hair for ten minutes" Dean joked as he took the helmet and put it on, the feeling of the coating inside pressing against his cheek in a weirdly comforting way. Castiel scooted forward and patted the leather padding on his seat, Dean took his place behind Castiel and awkwardly supported himself by gripping the sides of the motorcycle and swaying from side to side.

"If you plan on getting us into an accident, I'd say you're on the right track" Castiel said as he looked back at Dean over his shoulder.

"Where do I hang on?" Dean asked, his nervousness clearly showing. He watched rom-coms and movies before, he knows the whole arms around waist troupe. But when Castiel pushed his helmet on again and grabbed Dean's wrists to secure them around his mid-torso, Dean didn't really mind the cheesy scene.

"Important question, have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Dean shook his head and Castiel looked in front of him "Awesome" and with that, Castiel took off.

At the first lurch, Dean yelped, feeling fear dig into his heart and making his palms sweat. The air pressing against his neck and swatting his anckles felt anxiety inducing. He tightened his grip around Cas and closed his eyes, When Castiel took a turn though Dean let out a scream and Castiel slowed down a bit.

"Alright back there?" He asked slowing to a stop and looking back at Dean. Dean felt his heart thrumming in his ear and the fear started turning to adrenaline. Dean broke out laughing before slipping up helmet a bit to get fresh air into his lungs. "That was..." Dean breathed, the excitement starting to fade and Castiel's smile regestring "Awesome" he finished, shaking his head and letting the helmet fall into place "take off, Captain" Dean called, and Castiel chuckled before turning back and revving up the engine.

Dean settled back, wrapping his arms around Castiel's stomach and grinning as the lurch of movement pushed him back and made the same fear dig into his lungs. Dean laughed to himself as fear quickly turned to amusement and excitement. Castiel took a sharp turn, their knees almost touching the ground and Dean held his breath. Castiel didn't move a muscle, didn't even flinch as they kept nearing the ground before getting set upright again. The action made Dean light headed, but the adrenaline pushing into his muscles made him grin widely as City lights passed by. They passed the main mall and started encountering cars, but Castiel drove safely, leaving large spaces between them and the cars.

By that time, Dean realized they were getting farther away from where the party was taking place. "Where are we heading" Dean yelled, the sound of air waving through his helmet insulating any other sound, except the engine and himself. Castiel looked back for a second before speeding up and saying "Somewhere. Plus, do you really want to show up to the party an hour early?" Dean drew his brows in confusion, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Castiel taking a turn. Dean tighted his grip and spoke.

"Wasn't it starting at six fifteen?" Castiel shook his head no and slowed down as the road started to get sandy. Dean was about to raise another question before Castiel stopped completely, cutting the engine and taking off his helmet. "where are we?" Dean asked as he looked around. They were on a beach, that was highly apparent. But the beach was most probably a privet one, there was a fence blocking it from the public part. Dean looked at Cas, who was staring at the sand.

"It's my grandfather's property. Usually use it for cooling off if I'm bothering. Other times I just sit and enjoy the view. And park her of course" Castiel shrugged as he patted his motorcycle, he hung his helmet on the hands of the motorcycle. Dean followed suit, stepping off the motorcycle and stretching his legs. Sitting on a bike really hurts your glutes apparently...

"Why did you take me here?" Dean asked, not that he was really complaining. Any chance of time with Castiel is a golden chance. But going to his grandfather's property seemed a little bit weird. Though when Castiel looked back Dean smiled, he stepped off the bike and pointed towards the diner "Gina texted that there was a setback with the foods. So she'll remove the entire idea," he explained, "Thought you'd like to grab something before getting drunk off your ass" Castiel smiled loopsidedly, taking some steps backwards "Come on!" He urged and Dean finally budged, catching up to Cas and walking beside him.

"Could've just said that, you know"

"I like being mysterious. Kinda adds to my character" Castiel answered with a laugh "Plus, you would've asked me why I parked there. And then I would have answered the same thing." He added and Dean nodded thoughtfully, "Now you'll ask me why I parked there." Castiel said as he looked back at Dean, Dean opened his mouth to give a smartass response but bit back and nodded.

"Kinda was, yeah" Dean ran a palm over his knuckles, The air was setting a chill around them and Dean wished Jess hadn't talked him out of wearing his leather jacket. He knew it was going to get cold, stupid weather forecast lying to him. Now he was stuck with a thin button up over his equally thin V-Neck, and he was sure by the end of the night he'll turn into Yondu. "Well, Last time I parked here someone keyed by darling. So I kinda became weary of leaving her there," Castiel explained, opening the door to the diner.

"Your darling? Didn't think you're that kind of person" Dean shivered as the temperature changed and he ran a hand over his arm. Castiel shrugged, pointing towards a booth and taking a seat.

"She survived with me for almost all my life. Bought when I had just turned ten and worked on it with my brother till I could legally drive it. She stayed with me in my ups and downs, I think she deserves her name" Castiel warmly glanced over Dean's shoulder, where the bike was slumbering on the pathway in front of the beach.

Dean leaned over the counter and nodded, he can relate to darling with his own baby. His father had taken it from his grandfather, and Dean had received it right when he received his license. Dean had given his heart and soul to keep the car in top shape and god knows what happened to high schoolers who thought she was their personal coffee tables. So he can understand where Castiel came from.

"Menu's?" A waiter asked with a smile, she looked over at Cas and grinned "Hey! You haven't came here since forever!" She exclaimed, putting the menu in front of Dean and Cas "I see you've finally caught your fish." She said with a wink and looked over at Dean "This man, was a total fool for three months about you. Couldn't stop talking about the handsome Dean Winchester with the stunning Green eyes and the total Mary-Sue character" she waved her hand around and put on a dramatic voice "Kept fangirling and talking about how he was looking forward to going to your bar. Guy chickened out six hundred times before saying he'll never even have a chance." Castiel buried himself into his arms, his face turning a rich shade of red and the tips of his ears equally as red.

"Natalie please-"

"No, mister. I have a long list of instances where you became half chicken and came here to eat cake because you couldn't stow your crap for a few and go up to him and ask him out." She crossed her arms and looked at Dean again "You have no idea how this man is head over heels for you," she said with a smile "I'll give mercy for now. But next time, Dean Winchester, I will give you enough blackmail to keep this man a tomato for the rest of his life" She winked and Dean finally broke laughing, looking over at Castiel who was halfway under the table with his head in his hands. Natalie ruffled Cas' hair and said "Still need to get your hair routine" before turning and leaving.

"That exposed me more than I ever intended" Castiel sighed, looking at Dean from between his fingers and chuckling at the sight of Dean bending over the side of the booth, laughing so hard that barely any noise escaped him.

"Oh my Lord" Dean said breathlessly as he sat upright, wiping an actual tear from the side of his eye and taking a deep breath "my deepest apologies it's...it's just that is so unexpected, I love it." Castiel sat up and leaned over the table, and wiping a hand down his face.

"I hope you don't thinks it's weird that I talked about you to other people" Castiel looked down at his elbows awkwardly and Dean gave a small laugh.

"Buddy, I talked about you to everyone. I promise that whatever she can give you as blackmail, Will, Charlie or Sam could give you twice as much." Dean pointed at Castiel with a grin "I have a feeling they're going to be great friends" Castiel smiled and nodded, taking his menu and opening it.

"In other news," Castiel said with a grin "They make a mean chicken long rice here"

_____________________________

Dean and Castiel finally arrived to the party, yes maybe a few hours later than they wanted but blame that on Natalie being great company and the most charming person you could have around and Dean having an elongated conversation with Castiel about how they could have asked each other out years ago. Plus, Dean had such a blast with Natalie that he asked she come with them to the party. Sure, maybe a little weird but she would mix great with their friends. So they waited till Miller (the owner of the diner) agreed to let her out early.

So now the trio were cramped in Gina's house, the minute they stepped in they started sweating. Every person Dean has seen, heard about, talked to or even thought was alive was present and the small house couldn't keep up with the mess of people. The kitchen was un-accessable and the only place that could have room for them was the terras on the second floor. "Guys, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" Natalie asked as she pointed towards the kitchen, where a table with punch on it barely visible.

"I'm good" Castiel said, and Natalie looked at Dean. He shook his head with a smile and she went on her way.

"Let's go up,yeah?" Castiel nodded and Dean tugged him upstairs, heading straight to the terras. The groups thinned till there were two people beside the window. Castiel opened the Terras doors and Dean stepped in, the chill pushing against his button up and he shivered from the contrast. Castiel pulled up two chairs and opened one for Dean.

"I have to say, I expected more music" Dean starts, looking over his shoulder as the barely heard music got quieter. Castiel chuckled and raised a shoulder.

"You know Gina's taste in music is basically silence with a touch of cello"

"I'm guessing Kate had a few inputs, those two bickered for two straight days about whether to put some songs with lyrics or not," Dean said and almost on que, 'uptown funk' started playing and the whole house cheered. Castiel stood to look down on the people and noticed that they were 'dancing' (more like jumping around while pretending to have a seizure) and laughed "I'm a goddamn prophet!" Dean grinned and Castiel looked back at him.

"Well, Do you wanna go and somewhat flail around but call it dancing with me?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. Castiel extended his hand and Dean's heart lurched for a moment before he jumped to action and took Cas' hand.

"Okay, so we're both standing up. What next?" Castiel asked to himself and Dean laughed loudly, his head falling back comically.

"Hang on," Dean said, placing a hand over Cas' chest and giving a slight pat. He turned away before the color in his cheeks or the smile splitting his lips made show to Castiel.

He trailed downstairs, spotting Gina and waving her over, she nimbly made her way to him, surprisingly not spilling her drink or even splashing it around. That's some skill. "What's up Dean? Need a condom? Just go to the bathroom and open the second drawer you'll find-"

"Gigi, no..." Dean shook his head and tried to subside his blush "I just wanted to ask if you could turn up the music...and does everyone think we're going to shag? Goddamn not on the first date!" He argued back and Gina giggled, placing a hand on Dean shoulder and grinning.

"Well, he bought you dinner so..."

"How do you know that?" Gina pointed at Natalie, who was flirting with Peter shamelessly. She spotted Dean and waved with a intelligible shout, Dean waved back and she turned back to Peter. "She's drunk off her ass. Can't say she isn't fun though, great at exposing Cassy and making everybody feel like an old friend. Can't tell why Cas kept her away, Charlie's gonna flip." Gina stared off into a distance, already imagining Charlie and Natalie together "And sure, I'll turn up the music. Also as I said...the condoms are under the mouth wash in the second drawer. Clean up after yourself." She noted and before Dean could argue she made her way back to the stereo system and turned up the music giving Dean the thumbs up and winking.

With a roll of his eyes he climbed up the stairs and speedwalked to where Cas was waiting. He walked in on Castiel leaning over the railings of the Terras with his phone pressed to his ear, his other hand pressing over his ear so that he can hear more clearly.

"I know...insane..." Castiel trailed off, Dean approached quietly not wanting to interrupt Castiel phonecall "Again, I'm not stupid" Castiel's voice clearly radiating annoyance, he leaned back and placed his palm against his shoulder; stretching his neck and running a hand from the back of his head to his face and wiping down.

"Gabriel, Please talk to me like I'm actually twenty six and not your three year old brother. No-" Castiel sighed softly and switches hands "Can you just listen for once in your fucking life? It's, first off, my life, and secondly, I thought that you wanted me making my own decisions."

"Is it because it doesn't bring you profit that you stand in my way? You're just like Lucifer, aren't you. All worked up and it's all for  _your_ profit!" Castiel raised his voice slightly turning to face Dean and instant regret filled his expression "Hey, you know I didn't mean that. I just-" Castiel pouted, breaking eye contact with Dean to glance at the ground and kick it softly.

"Don't be like that, I just want you to stop worrying about me like I'm a child." Dean pointed towards the chair and Castiel shrugged, offering a smile to break the tense atmosphere "I love you too, Gabriel. Hey, how about we talk about this tomorrow? We can grab breakfast and I'll by you your banana-split-strawberry-jam sugar-diabetes-mixture-of-death..." Castiel smiled softly to himself and grinned "Sure, Whatever helps you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He locked his phone, pushing it into his pocket and looked at Dean with a much more relaxed demeanor.

"I, um, didn't mean to intrude but I just accidentally walked on you talking and I know that that's really coincidental but-" Castiel raised a finger to Dean's face, distracting him from his rant and looking at it cross-eyed.

"You're adorable. And I don't really mind, you just walked in on a bad part." Castiel shrugged, sitting down and leaning back, letting his head fall back and ideally a gust of wind batted against his skin.

"Hey, man. I might not know what's going on, but I've said things to my brother that are cynical and too touchy. It happens, and I'm pretty sure you two will pass over it in a couple days." Dean placed a hand on Castiel knee. Castiel relaxed under Dean's touch and raised a hand to cover his face.

"Yeah, but it's for a dumbass reason. He was just being an older brother and I was being a cluster fuck." Dean cracked a smile and patted Castiel's knee.

"Didn't we agree to dance. Come on, let's flail together in an awkward rhythm, or however the fuck you described it..." Dean stood, extending a hand.

Castiel dropped his hand from his face and beamed at Dean, taking his hand pushing the chairs to the side. Dean listened intently to the song, trying to find a beat but to his relief an easier beat came on.

_Like the legend of the Phoenix._

"This song is so old," Dean chuckled to himself and Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, making them pose in a rather modified slow-dance position. "Still great though" Castiel hummed in agreement, him and Dean swaying to the song.

Dean grinned, the chorus kicking in and the house rumbled with drunken people shouting the lyrics like it was a concert. Dean felt high, a bubbly feeling making his feet feel like he was on clouds and Castiel's smile and barely audible hum was just icing on the cake.

Blessed out. That's what Dean felt like, he was swaying with his crush on a Terras where his friends were a few stairs under. A loud upbeat song made him feel fresh, just like when he had arrived to Hawaii. The beach was in view over Castiel's shoulder but Dean was too caught up with the hair brushing against his ear and the sweet and almost candy-like cologne Castiel had on. Dean closed his eyes, a flicker of recognition fell over him when Castiel pulled Dean closer, they were chest to chest and Dean let his head rest on Castiel's shoulder. 


	3. Chapter three

Dean woke up to the sound of loud texts ringing. He groggily grabbed his phone and saw that Sam had texted him ten times, with a tired squint he opened them and started reading.

 ** _Sammy_** : Hey, good morning

 ** _Sammy_** : I passed by your apartment and put some breakfast on your kitchen table.

 _ **Sammy**_ : also I took the impala keys because I needed to visit the city.

 _ **Sammy**_ : I'll pass by in a few hours to return her.

 **Sammy** : So if you don't find the Impala don't worry.

 _ **Sammy**_ : Also Jess said that The kids miss you, so she might drop by.

 ** _Sammy_** : around lunch time probs

 _ **Sammy**_ : also I hope you and Cas had a good time last night.

 _ **Sammy**_ : I purposely didnt go into your room so I don't get brain damage...

 _ **Sammy**_ : Anyway, I hope this makes you wake up because the food will be cold and cold pancakes and waffles aren't good.

Dean rolled his eyes, quickly Typing a text and pulling up Spotify. He made his way into the bathroom, placing his phone under a towel and turning on the shower.

Yesterday had ended on a wild ride.

After the danced, Gina brought them a couple of drinks that were 90% vodka and 10% something really sweet and oddly yellow. After a few of those Dean got hammered, Castiel being slightly tipsy and their dancing turned into a giggling mess. They then for some reason decided to take a walk, the music bringing drunk Dean a headache and prompted him to push Castiel out of the house and onto the beach.

And after that Dean found himself stumbling onto Cas' bike and Castiel drove them to their apartments. Which in hindsight was dangerous but Dean smiled anyway.

He stripped down and enjoyed the steamy water beading down on his back. He had a long day ahead of him and he couldn't wait to start.

___________________________

  
Jo bounced excitedly as she swiped through the photos Gina sent of Cas and Dean drunkenly dancing and almost falling "You look so adorable, gosh" she gushed, showing Jess the video attached "Look at them!" Jess grinned, holding little Monique in her arms.

Jo deadpanned to Dean for a second as he stared embarrassingly at the back of Jo's phone "this is wedding video material right here. God, look at you..." Dean grabbed the phone, balancing Grayson on his hip and rolling his eyes.

Gina managed to catch them when Dean was leaning on Castiel, half awake and swaying dangerously while Cas had both arms pressing against Dean. They weren't doing anything too adorable, just swaying together and almost passing out.

But Dean didn't hold back his grin as he opened his own phone and downloaded the photos from the group chat, skimming over the conversation and blushing furiously.

 _ **Tyly**_ : dudes, is it the end of the world?

 ** _Lelia_** : My eyes deceive me.

 ** _Gi_** : nope, I'm pretty sure mission S.S Cas and Dean is a success.

 ** _Karlo_** : We should make a feast to celebrate...

 ** _WillyNelly_** : Okay, but you should really thank me for this.

 ** _Gi_** : But I'm the one who threw the party!

 _ **Sammy**_ : I'm the one who pushed Cas to go to the bar.

 _ **WilllyNelly**_ : that didn't do shit. If I wasn't there next morning Dean would be wallowing in sadness.

 ** _Tyly_** : Sure, keep telling yourself that.

 _ **Jace**_ : How about it was a collective success?

 _ **WillyNelly**_ : Whatever, I'm still giving myself credit.

 _ **JoJo**_ : Is this ship wars or something?

 ** _Castiel_** : I appreciate your efforts but you really didn't do crap....

 _ **Gi**_ : You came to my party as a first day.

 ** _Sam_** : I told you to go to the bar

 ** _Tyly_** : I told you Dean was single

 ** _Gi_** : We all knew that

 _ **Tyly**_ : Whateves

 ** _You_** : Chill, it's not like we're getting married or something

 ** _Castiel_** : aw... Should I return the ring then?

 ** _You_** : I mean, I'm down for engagement.

 ** _Castiel_** : Then await a proposal ;)

Dean laughed softly, texting his last reply before the chat went crazy. "Dean, is this true!?" Jo ran and attacked Dean from behind "I mean, Cas should have asked for your hand from Bobby or at least Sam but I mean..." She cheekily smiled at Deans eye roll "Hey, it's all in good fun. Don't be a sourpuss" With that, Dean hoisted Grayson higher as he tucked away his phone and gave Jo a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, before any documents get signed I'll take your advice. Now go and take this big boy while I serve lunch, Yeah?" Jo nodded, opening her arms to take the four year old from his hold.

________________________

Dean managed to subdue his grin as Castiel walked into the bar, his shirt sticking to him and he guessed it's because he'd just stepped out of the sea. He wore his usual swim trunks, the ones with white birds dotting the blue background and Dean fought back any kind of thought that wavered towards them.

"Sup, Poseidon" Dean smiled, leaning over the counter and ignoring the order he was preparing. Castiel smiled widely, taking a seat on the barstool opposite of Dean and Dean could basically smell the smell of the ocean on him. He loved it.

"Hey, Zeus" Castiel greeted back and Dean honest to God giggled. Castiel leaned on his palm, his smile getting warmer at Dean's laugh.

"Sure, make me the God who couldn't keep it in his pants. Besides, wouldn't that be incest?" Castiel shrugged, taking the menu Kali offered and fiddling with the corners "Anyway, it's too early for the handsome Castiel Novak to drink, what are you truly doing here, Mister?"

"Alright, Called my bluff." Castiel said, raising his hand in defeat "I just wanted to see you...and ask you on a possible date" Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, he tried to will down the blush starting to redden his ears and grinned.

"Wow, I thought you came to ask my hand in marriage and all that. Kinda disappointed, Novak" Dean joked, grinning at the shock running through Castiel's face before it was replaced with amusement "But a date will do." Castiel nodded to himself excitement radiating off of him, the air around them turning playful.

"Dean!" Kali shouted from the kitchen "The oven is on fire again!" Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Cas fondly again.

"I'll be back in five" Dean noted over his shoulder as he grabbed the sand bucket under the counter. Castiel's surprise was quickly shot down as Will swooped in and struck up a conversation with him.

__________________________

After the fire was put down and Dean had served the late drinks, He swooped back to Castiel and jump started their conversation again. The change was that Will had given Castiel a feast and he didn't know what to do "I think he over estimated my appetite." Castiel looked at the three large plates in front of him and sighed "Eat with me?" He asked hopelessly and Dean laughed under his breath.

After stuffing their faces with too much chicken wings and fries, Dean clocked out early giving Kali the keys so she could handle the bar with Will and Tyler. He didn't agree at first, but after Tyler threatening to tell Cas about the daydreams Dean caught having he raised an imaginary white flag and took the early leave.

And there he was.

With Castiel walking along the shore as the sun hung high above them, the clock barely striking 4 pm and the waves rolling high. It was starting to get late for staying in waters, since the local sharks like going out around this time; so the surfers started to thin and take their places on the bright sandy beach.

The walked in silence, their hands brushing against each other but shying away from actual hand holding, when they were far enough from the heavily popular area Castiel turned to Dean, "So, If you don't mind...We could walk to our date from here" He said, his voice uncertain and Dean looked up from the sand and nodded.

"Let's go, though my attire may be unsuitable for...well basically all" Castiel turned and started walking again.

"It's uh..in my house" Castiel muttered and Dean hid his shock and stayed silent. He'd been to Castiel's house before, the difference was that he always came in a group and never alone. And the circumstances were different, they were sort of dating now. "I hope you don't mind, I...I came up with the idea and kinda didn't think twice about it." Dean sensed an apology under Cas' words and slung his arm around Castiel's shoulder, making him tense for a moment before relaxing under his touch.

"I would be more than glad Cas, But you'll have to drive me back. Impala's with Sam and all." Castiel excitedly straightened his back, pointing at the bike parked behind the surf center.

"Sure thing, I hope you don't scream this time" Dean nervously laughed and Castiel bumped into him "I'm joking, the first time I rode behind my brother I cried. Its normal" Dean felt a bubble expand in his chest, the reassurance from Cas giving him a hilarious image "Then again, I was a really sensitive kid."

After a small chat, Castiel helped Dean onto the motorcycle after three failed attempts in which Dean almost dragged Darling with him to the ground. Which almost gave Cas a heart attack, but he brushed over it with a nervous laugh.

After successfully getting Dean balanced Castiel pushed them to the actual street, he took his seat and started up the engine. "Alright, hang on?" Dean quickly responded by lacing his hand around Castiel's waist and hanging on tightly, making them chest to back.

____________________________________

Castiel finally came to an almost screeching halt, Dean finally relaxed and opened his eyes. To Dean, Castiel drove too recklessly, and he knows that if Sam even got hinted that Dean thought that he would laugh till next century. But as Castiel slowly untied Dean's arms from around his waist and stepped off with a wince, He really didn't care "You need to drive on the speed limit..." Dean breathed, weakly stepping off and rolling his shoulders so he could relief some of the tension left. Castiel held his side and replied with his own comment.

"You need to lay off the gym, you bruised my sides with your biceps only. That's gotta be a power move when you're K.O 'ing someone or some crap like that" Dean smiled as Castiel's voice trailed off as he rambled. Dean had never really thought about how his gym membership helped tone his body. Maybe he didn't really notice since he had been too busy, from renovating his office to taking care of his niece and nephew to him and Cas getting closer.

Didn't make him stop blushing though.

Castiel smirked softly and kissed Dean on the cheek "Adorable, now come on, let's hope Nano didn't eat the food" Dean froze for a second before fighting the grin trying to invade his features. He thought Cas didn't realize he just kissed Dean, but he didn't push as Castiel prayed under his breath that his pets didn't actually ruin their meals.

After unlocking the door, Castiel tested by pushing the door lightly. To Dean's surprise, Cas' dog ran a small lap after getting lightly tapped by the door. Castiel whispered softly and Nano settled to the side, leaving enough space for them to open and close the door with no pet running out.

"Hey, little guy." Castiel greeted, bending slightly and raising his palm to the Nano who in return jumped and high-fived him. Nano then picked up Dean being around and wagged his tail excitedly. Cas let him pass and Nano jumped on Dean, barely reach his chest with his paws. Dean nervously froze, afraid to accidentally hurt the little boxer dog. When Nano barked, low and growly right in Dean's face he took a step back by instinct.

Seemingly sensing Dean's anxiety, Castiel whispered and patted Nano's head. The dog immediately jumped back down, bumping against Dean in silence peace making and followed Castiel down to the stairs heading up. "Come on, Dean. That's just the first." Castiel warned with amusement in his voice. Dean breathed weakly and followed Castiel and Nano.

Once up the stairs, a little pug strapped to a wheel to replace it's missing leg barked excitedly as he clumsily hopped over and greeted Cas with a little Head-to-palm butt. "Dean, this is little Noodle. He's the most stupid dog you'll ever meet." Castiel said fondly as he picked up the dog "And I love him very much" Dean reached a hand to pet Noodle, he hovered slightly over his face and waited till he was deemed safe.

"What happened to his leg?" He asked as the little dog licked at his palm, then stopping with his tongue poking out slightly. Castiel shrugged as he placed the dog down, Nano quickly taking his side and engaging in a spin circle together.

"He was a rescue from an abusive house, they found him with a tumor on his leg because of a gash that never got tended to. But he's fine now, when I found him he was the most somber looking dog. I don't blame him though, but after a while he learned to trust me and Nano and became a goofy little energy ball." Castiel looked up with a smile and a strange proudness in his eyes, as if he's talking about his son. Dean couldn't help but smile back, a soft bubbly feeling pushing against his chest. "Now come on, I'll put Naty in her cage since you have an allergy. Then we can finally get to the date." Castiel urged, softly slapping Dean's shoulder as he passed.

"Naty?"

"Yeah, she's a ginger cat. A little soft fluff ball that I got as a gift a few years ago, maybe three... Anyway, Gabriel brought her to me saying she was following him on the way home. And she's also a clumsy little shit, but she's very close to my heart." Dean nodded, passing by a large cage with a parrot standing with squinty eyes and looking at the wall suspiciously.

Castiel caught Dean staring and paused, grabbing Dean's wrist and tugging him towards the cage "That's Lula. I got him after I heard the pet store was going to shut down. They were going to release all the animals into pounds and set some free, so I brought Nano as a little puppy and Lula as a unhatched egg." Castiel poked a finger between the cage railings "They told me he was a Canary so I bought a small cage. When he hatched as a colorful parrot, I immediately bought a larger one knowing that his species grew large with long feathers." Castiel smiled slightly as Lula bit down on his finger the pushed his head against it, raising his wings slightly and letting out a high pitched yell "Man, never realized how close these pets are to me. I love them alot" Castiel whispered to himself, getting interrupted by Dean sneezing loudly and sniffing.

Castiel looked down and noticed Naty purring around Dean's anckles. "Aw, here, sorry about that" Castiel said quickly, grabbing a tissue and giving it to Dean then grabbing Naty and pulling out a small sleeping cage from beside the bed "Here baby girl, Come-on." Castiel mumbled as he let Naty infront of the cage door "Come on, now. Promise I'll let you out in a while" Naty meowed quietly the pushed her paw on Castiel's hand "I know," he sighed and picked her up, and idea quickly emerging and showing on Castiel brightening expression "I'll put you in your play room if you promise not to break anything" he said firmly before starting to head down a splitting hallway and just now had Dean realized how big Castiel's house is. When Castiel returned, he had a large smile on and Dean felt his lips raise a little at the sight. "Now we dine. Before anything stops us again, we should hurry" Castiel joked slightly, a little truth behind his words as he pointed Dean towards another set of stairs that lead to the roof.

When Castiel pushed open the large double door that opened on the small rooftop garden. The garden was mostly flowers, but Castiel noticed small orange trees and growing mango trees lined between the flower selection. "I guess you like Mangos..." Dean awkwardly started, wanting to break the silence between them.

"Oh, they're for Lula" Castiel started "Though if I get an urge I use them in some weirdly creative ways" He added, seemingly remembering that he should probably check how they were growing. He picked out one and smelled it, giving a small nod to himself and turned the mango in his hand.

"How come? Don't tell me you made a soup, my brother will fall in love if he knows" Dean shuddered, remembering Sam's soup which was super sweet and made his stomach churn but seemed to please the one year old Grayson and the twenty six year old Sam Winchester. Jess was spared due to her stomach pains but Dean didn't have any excuse.

"No, but maybe I'll try to do that sometime. But I've used it as a means to make a sweet and sour sauce for pasta, once I used it to make a marinade. Wasn't too bad..." He winced slightly and shrugged putting the mango in a basket hanging on a stick that had been embedded between the trees.

They finally made to their destination, a dinner table with two covered plates. Dean took in the scenery, the table was covered in a greyish cloth with two tall candles guarding a shorter one that had a fancy loop with a short candel at the end. It seemed really romantic, something Dean would never really do since he had his 'no chick flicks' rule. But at the sight he took back all his rules, he could only imagine him having dinner with Castiel on a roof top that gave an amazing view to the city  _and_ the beach.

"I, uhm....I hope you like it" Castiel shifted nervously, his smile showing both his excitement and slight fear. Dean looked back at him and grinned widely, putting as much feelings in his words as he could.

"I love it. Gotta admit, never thought I'd be on a date straight out of a movie. Kinda nice though" Dean reassured, hesitantly taking Castiel's hand and running his thumb over his knuckles. Castiel looked shocked for a moment before grinning and tightening his grip, sending Dean's heart skipping several beats for it to be healthy.

"Come on, let's eat" Castiel said softly, his voice sending a shiver down Dean's arms and making his finger tips feel numb in the best way possible.

__________________________________

Cas and Dean ended up talking well past what Dean's usual sleeping pattern states. But he didn't really care, he'll just have to let Kali take a few more hours and give her a little raise. After they finished their dinner, Castiel took out his wine and apologized profusely for not having beer. Dean found it cute.

"Okay, so question 16" Castiel looked up from his glass, and nodded waiting for Dean to ask "What do you think about aliens. Or space in general"

Castiel glanced at the dark blue sky, a few stars were showing but because of the lights from the rest of the city not many were visible. "Well I certainly believe that there's something out there. I mean, there's infinite planets and galaxies and there can't only be one planet with life." Castiel took a sip then continued "Also space is amazing and terrifying, we know so little but it seems like so much and if we discover even as much as 10 percent I believe we will have an aneurysm" Dean nodded, smiling a little too tipsy for his own sake.

"Alright, you ask me" Dean tipped his glass towards Castiel who shifted and placed his glass down.

"What do you think about god?" Dean squinted, his foggy brain managing a sour memory to come up. He drank the last of his wine and shrugged, only coming up with a really blasphemous response.

"I used to be a hardcore believer, but when my family got run down to the ground and got bankrupt, with the visits to church not helping and over time getting more and more dire for money. I kinda hung up the line on God, if he does exist; he's a jerk and I'll willingly go to hell for saying that." Castiel raised an eyebrow but Dean didn't see any judgement in the expression, just surprise at Dean's sudden jist of anger. Dean shrugged again "I believe that there's something higher up there controlling everything. I don't know if I believe it's as great and loving as the holy books say." He paused, then added "Angels are innocent though. Wasn't their fault a douchebag created them."

Dean pushed his glass forward, the tension from rising memories getting quickly over looked by Castiel placing a hand over his. "Hey, sorry I asked. I didn't mean to upset you." He softly apologized, and Dean felt the bitter ball of anger in his stomach pop a warm swirl taking place in his chest.

"You didn't upset me, Cas." Dean shyly interwined their hands and looked down at the cloth "And plus, God ain't going to ruin this date." Dean tightened his grip around Cas' hand, giving a small smile.

"Well, let's move on to something less serious?"

Dean had moved past his bitterness and actually enjoyed the rest of the date, finding himself fatigue after the clock passed midnight. Castiel had noticed Dean's tiredness and offered to drive him home, but quickly retreated his invitation when he stumbled tipsily down the stairs. "I'll just walk home, it's not far from here" Dean offered, gulping down the water Cas had given him.

"Or you could stay here. I have a guest bedroom," Castiel suggested, closing the cage after replacing Lula's water and food. Dean felt the blush on his ears at Cas' words, he doesn't really care but staying with Castiel gave him all sorts of ideas and he blamed them on his drunken mind.

"It's alright, Cas. I'm not far gone" Dean mumbled, not trusting what could come out if he actually let his mind talk. Castiel shook his head and grabbed Dean by his hand down the hallway, many doors passing before Castiel finally let Dean's hand go, to Dean's disappointment. "Here, I'll just grab you some blankets and you'll be good to go" He proudly announced as he opened the door beside the one Dean was standing in front. Disappearing for a second then returning with a woolen blanket that was folded neatly, a circular pattern littering the white background.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said as took the blanket from Castiel and shuffled awkwardly, finally deciding to end the day with a kiss on Cas' cheek.


End file.
